


A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Antlers, BDSM, Christmas, M/M, Smut, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Some things are best left the imagination’, he said, but they both knew that wasn’t quite true. In fact he had promised that he would wear them, for John and only John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).



‘Some things are best left the imagination’, he said, but they both knew that wasn’t quite true. In fact he had promised that he would wear them, for John and only John. And so here he was, still dressed, on his knees, his wrists bound behind his back with, of all things, a rope of tinsel. It was stronger than it looked and he couldn’t break free, reduced to unfastening John’s trousers with lips and tongue and teeth as the ridiculous antlers bobbed. 

“Christ, Sherlock! “ John growled as Sherlock managed to free his engorged prick and took John’s length down his throat in one fluid motion. “You are such hungry little cock slut. Such a good boy.”

He stroked his fingers through Sherlock’s hair just behind the antlers, before reaching around to cup the back of his neck, “So bloody perfect for me, aren’t you?” 

Sherlock’s answering moan was delicious, reverberating down John’s prick and making him groan with pleasure. He slid up and down, the suction exquisite. Much more of that and it would make Sherlock’s task far too easy.

John thrust once more into Sherlock’s eager mouth before he fisted his hand in Sherlock’s curls, pulling him off. “Up. Strip off, Sherlock.” John said, releasing his grip on the tinsel rope. Sherlock rubbed his slightly chafed wrists and raised his hand hopefully towards the antlers. “Those stay.” John said firmly. “They are the only thing that does and then, you are going to fuck yourself on my prick until we both come.”

John pulled a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket and began slicking his fingers, never taking his eyes off Sherlock. 

The bells on the antlers jingled slightly as Sherlock made quick work of stripping off his clothes.  
John let it pass, for now, as he hadn’t clearly directed otherwise. Perhaps later he would find out whether his haughty consulting detective felt he was too good to do a striptease in antlers. For now, his mind was on other pursuits that he would prefer get underway.

His voice low and sensual, John leant over. He slid his hand between Sherlock’s legs, dragging the slick skin of his across Sherlock’s tight hole. He smiled to himself as he slipped inside and added, “And if you can’t make me come in the next 5 minutes, you _will_ be punished.” 

They both knew that that was nearly impossible, but stubborn as he was, Sherlock would give it his very best try. And his best was always amazing.

Sherlock ending up perched on John’s lap, on the arm of the chair, working himself down on John’s cock, belled antlers jingling delightfully. The fairy lights glowed on the tree, setting the ornaments ashimmer as the dancing firelight from the hearth cast shadows on the walls. 

But, in his enthusiasm, Sherlock overbalanced the chair. They were sent careening into the tree, the chair, its occupants, and the tree itself toppling over with a tremendous crash. In a tangle of limbs, they couldn’t help but laugh. The mood should have been utterly shattered, but when John reached out to brush pine needles from Sherlock’s hair, he couldn’t resist burying his fingers in those curls once again, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

Under ordinary circumstances, Sherlock would have recognised the creak on the stairs, but he was far too engaged.

“Boys? Are you alright?” Mrs. Hudson called out, making them jump, her voice far too close to the top of the stairs.

They couldn’t exactly make a dash for the bedroom at this point, starkers no less. They barely had time to duck behind the tree. John hoped it was fast enough. Even his warning look did nothing to stop Sherlock from climbing back into his lap, sliding in place as if nothing had happened. Cheeky bastard.

“Boys?” Mrs. Hudson called again as she opened the door. “Oh, dear, the mess you’ve…” but before she could finish, she caught sight of two distinctive antlers bobbing. “Oh! My goodness. I’ll just…” she stammered. Through the branches, John could see her cheeks turning scarlet before she scurried from the room, the door slamming behind her.

John whispered darkly, “You _will_ owe her an apology. But don’t think for a moment that gets you out of finishing your task.” He spared a glance at his watch. “Oh dear, Sherlock. Thirty... twenty-nine...twenty-eight...” 

John’s count reached one. Despite Sherlock’s efforts, and valiant they were, both of them had really been rather distracted by the tumble and the interruption. Ah, well. John flipped him over and took control of their movements, riding Sherlock hard. Sherlock gasped with pleasure and begged permission to touch himself as he felt John pulsing inside him. Only a few strokes of his hand and he was streaking the floor below with his come. John eased him to the floor and took in the glorious sight. The antlers were askew amidst Sherlock’s tousled hair. His cheeks flushed and eyes barely fluttering open. He knelt up, cheeks flushing further as he felt John’s come leaking down his thighs. 

When all was said and done, Sherlock had cut his hand on a shard of ornament, there was the tree to clean up and they would need to think of something to do for poor Mrs. Hudson, probably starting with a bit of the eggnog to calm her nerves. Sherlock was assured that he would be wearing the antlers around the house for a week. And there was still the matter of his punishment. But they both knew, it had been completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Tiger, who asked: Can I have some cute fluff, turning to smut, involving Sherlock being shagged while wearing the antlers, and they end up knocking over the Christmas tree, and Mrs H comes up to investigate what the crash and yell was about, so they hide behind the wreckage, but she still sees the antlers peeking up? 
> 
> I had fun writing it and I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
